Blessed With Suck And Cursed With Awesome
by ilfreitas
Summary: When Alfred met the British blond for the first time he didn't really thought about how the other simply disappeared. Now, when for the second time the Brit just appeared out of air and yelled at him, Alfred isn't so sure of what he's gotten into... USUK


Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned anything I'd been writing fanfiction?

**Blessed With Suck and Cursed With Awesome**

**Chapter 1 Coffee and Tea **

Alfred Jones waited impatiently in line, jumping from foot to foot, for his turn to buy some coffee.

He was terribly exited for someone who would drink something so full of caffeine.

The line was somewhat full, the cashier - Antonio, had Alfred learned over his visits, a Spaniard - was calmly chatting with a sleepy brunet, who clearly needed his dose of coffee.

Then there was a whistling Italian that had cut in line, even if what appeared to be his twin was calling him from behind Alfred, in a really loud tone, next to a taller blond, who sighed annoyed.

A small light blond was telling a joke to a tall man wearing a scarf and an aristocratic Austrian with a curl on top of his head and a frown was complaining to the Italian about getting to the end of the line and Antonio hurrying up doing his job.

Alfred sighed and tried to find something else to entertain himself than the messed hair of the blond in front of him in line.

He tried to hum, whistle, wonder how there were so many people from different countries in just one Coffee before the line was cut down to the person in front of him.

Alfred _didn't_ whine when the blond started to look at the items and prices, clearly in the Coffee Shop for the first time.

"Just coffee…? Wouldn't you by any chance have some tea?" he said with a British accent.

Alfred quietly groaned. It was a Coffee Shop! _Coffee!_

"Hey, dude, just hurry up!" Alfred tapped him on the shoulder.

The British turned around and glared at him, making Alfred notice for the first time his big eyebrows and green eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, just make your order!"

"Well, I actually was about to order, but if that's how you want it, lad, then I'll guess I must take my time to think about it, don't I?" he smirked and turned around again to the counter.

Alfred blinked at his back and frowned.

He didn't just get owned.

"Look, dude, just ask something! You won't get tea here!"

"That's why I need to think about what I'm ordering, you twat." The British didn't even bother to turn around to look at him "I don't want to waste my money in something I won't like."

The Austrian, who was right behind Alfred, nodded in agreement.

Alfred tried not to make him hurry up, he had figured out that would only make it worse, so he remained silent as long as he could.

Not even a minute later he was complaining again.

"Just ooordeeer somethiiiing!"

"I must take my time." The British hummed something as he casually looked at his drinking choices.

"Look, if you don't want to waste money, let me just pick something for you, on me."

This time the Brit did turn around.

"Are you serious?"

"I just want my coffee, man."

"Alright. Although I have the feeling that I won't like what you chose, no matter what it is. Coffee isn't my cup of tea." The blond chuckled, smirked and stepped aside, finally allowing Alfred to ask what he wanted.

Alfred himself pondered a little, wanting to change the stranger's opinions on coffee and just ordered the usual – super sized, of course – for himself.

"Here." Alfred handed the cup to the smaller man.

"I'll save my thanks to after I try this thing."

Alfred chuckled, now that he had his coffee he wasn't worrying about time or anything. He subtly grabbed the other's elbow and led them to a table.

"So," he asked just when the other was taking his cup to his lips "I'm Alfred Jones."

"Pleasure." The other rose his cup again and tried the coffee before spitting it out to the cup again "Dear Lord, what is this thing?"

"Double caramel. I thought you'd like it sweet." Alfred blinked, disappointed that he had missed his guess.

"This is sugar poisoning!"

"Hey! It's delicious and can keep a person awake during the whole day!" Alfred sat down "Are you going to sit?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because! I paid you a cup of coffee! It's the least you can do!"

The other mumbled about how awkward people were in America before sitting on the chair opposite to Alfred.

"So, you never told me your name."

"I didn't. Do you come here often? You seem to know the cashier."

"Yeah, everyday. You're new around, thought. You and all these people, now that I think about it. Seems like a multicultural Coffee out of sudden."

"You don't know why?" the other said with an ironic tone. "The whole world used to go after it, a few years ago…" he added in a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing, lad, just thinking to myself. You can ask any of these people, they'll tell you why they came…" he sent an analyzing look to each of them. "What a shame, really." he sighed.

Alfred sent him a concerned look and also turned is gaze to the others.

"Go on, boy, ask them." The other motioned him to get up. "As it seems, you don't mind speaking to strangers."

"You'll go away if I go, won't you?" Alfred asked him.

"Each of us have our live, lad. It's not like I know you."

"What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you 'the man' in my mind."

The other smirked "Stop avoiding it. Go ask them. I'll tell you when you return."

Alfred took that as a guarantee that the Brit would stay – not really sure why he wanted him to stay – and went to the tall blond with his hair pulled back with gel.

"Sorry, dude. But you're all new here…why are you here? Something's happening?"

The blond glared at him before answering "We came to watch the exposition."

"Ve~, Ludwig is so nice to bring brother and I here~!" the Italian, who was still clinging to his arm added.

Oh, Alfred blinked, a German and two Italians.

"What exposition?"

"You don't know?" someone said, making Alfred turn around. It was the Austrian that had stood behind him in line "It's only the most publicized, with the rarest ancient objects in there over this decade."

"What is it about?"

"Ve~, why don't you come with us?" the Italian smiled "It's going to be fun! Everything is so pretty…"

"Brother, you can't just invite strangers with us!" his twin smacked him on the head. "This bastard could be trying to steal from us!"

"Wh-what?" Alfred blinked. "I wouldn't do that! Heroes don't do that!"

"But he seems nice, _irmano_! And Ludwig is so strong, he wouldn't let anyone rob us!"

Ludwig blushed a little. "Hum. But it's alright for you to come with us. Unless you have something else to do…?"

"Nah, man, it's Saturday! But, really, what is it about?"

"…It's a few century old artifacts. It's about a legend that went around for centuries."

"Cool!...it's not about ghosts, is it?"

"No."

"Awesome! Let me just call my buddy and we'll…" Alfred turned around while he spoke and left the sentence unfinished as he noticed the British was gone. "…Forget it. When are you going there?"

"It only opens after lunch, so we were going to do some tourism…"

"Awesome! I live here, so I can show you around!"

Alfred glanced again at the table he and the Brit had been sitting, wondering for a moment how had he gotten away since Alfred stood between the table and the door, but with a shrug he just turned again to the others, smiling again.

The large group had all met at the airport, so Alfred took them all around the city – mostly video game stores, comic book stores and then for lunch he took them to McDonalds.

Finally it seemed the time for the exposition arrived, so the group went back to the small street where the Coffee Shop was and entered the gallery a few stores down.

"So this is it?" Alfred asked as Roderick, the Austrian, entered. "It's kinda empty, you know."

"It opened five minutes ago, Alfred." said Ludwig, who was the blond German.

They all got in and started to look around.

Alfred soon found out he wasn't that interested in the exposition – even if he was interested in archeology –, unlike the others, so he just went whistling to the next room, in which he was alone. He noticed some paintings on the wall and was about to get closer to them when he heard a familiar voice, coming from the next room.

"It's already open, I think it's time to spend the last one, or the next chosen won't be able to pick it."

"You're right. Here, I want you to buy a book for yourself. I want you to find that one you've been looking for all along."

"I…thank you."

"No, Kirkland-sama, I apologize for not being able to…"

"It's alright. You promised, after all."

"Thank you."

"Then goodbye, my friend." Kirkland said "You're one of the best. I hope we meet again."

"Me too, Kirkland-sama…"

"Please," Kirkland chuckled "it's Arthur."

"Goodbye, Arthur."

Alfred had gotten closer and closer to the door of the room where the voices came from, but, as he got there, there was only one person inside.

"Hello…?" the short Asian looking guy said.

"Sorry, thought I heard someone I knew…"

"Kiku!" Feliciano, the kinder of the Italian twins, ran into the room and hugged the other "you're here! Ve~! We came to see your exposition, like you told us to! It's very pretty, I like the paintings very much!"

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kiku! Ve, I missed you! Let's go eat pasta after this, yes?" Feliciano grabbed Kiku's arm and hang on it "Come say hi to Ludwig! He'll be very happy!" he started to walk out of the room, pulling Kiku with him "Maybe he'll even smile a bit! Ve, that would be so nice, Ludwig's very handsome when he smiles, isn't he, Kiku?"

Alfred laughed as they walked away, but as soon as they were out of sight and earshot, he looked around in the room for some place where someone could hide, but in the few he found there wasn't anyone in there.

He shrugged and returned to the previous room, looking at the paintings once again. There was something on them that…

Alfred leaned closer to a painting of a dark haired woman, he guessed from medieval times, who was frowning and smirking at something out of the painting, pointing at it with some kind of trident. The woman was in the in a clearing in some woods, wind blowing strong, making her dress and hair flew backwards and there was something…glowing.

"_Morgana,_" Alfred read out of the small note with the painting's name, painter and instruments used. "Hum." he stepped back, now kind of indifferent towards the painting.

He was going to leave the room when he gave it a last look around, to be sure he hadn't missed anything that was giving his the creeps.

"What the hell…" Alfred frowned at the small table against the wall, with a teapot on it, finding it a bit out of place among the paintings.

000

Arthur caressed slowly the book in his arms, with a small found smile and lounging look, while he waited in line to pay it.

He mentally thanked Kiku for making him find the book and allow him to buy it, he would have never looked for it in that shabby, small and nameless store, in the middle of nowhere and everywhere.

He would have never have found that book, Arthur thought as he watched his thumb rub the corner of the cover, but it was finally his.

"Good afternoon," he said as he handed the book to the cashier, who didn't answer to the greeting.

"It's fifty dollars." The dirty looking man glared at him, waiting for the cash that Arthur happily gave him.

Arthur got his book back and was about to open it when he felt a tug inside him "Oh, bloody-" but before he could finish the sentence he simply vanished from where he was.

000

"-hell!"

"Holly damn!" Alfred jumped back, clutching the teapot closer to his chest and staring at the man that had just appeared in front of him. "You- you're that guy from the coffee shop! How the hell did you get here? You just…appeared, dude!"

The British glared at him and then palled when he noticed what he was holding "Did you grab the teapot?"

"Well…yeah." Alfred glanced the teapot.

"Didn't someone grab it first, anyone, before you touched it?"

"…It was on the table when I saw it…then I just grabbed it." Alfred blinked, still confused.

"You twat!" the blond frowned again, tightening his hold on the book he was carrying "Why didn't you just let it be!"

"I don't know!" Alfred stepped back "I just felt like I had to! Now tell me how you got in here! And why did you leave the coffee shop without saying anything!"

The other sighed, dropped his head and put a hand in his own hair, messing it even more, before lifting his head again and looking at Alfred straight in the eye "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, a genie. You just got seven free wishes."

00000

'_Blessed With Suck__ is one of those tropes that comes in a few distinct flavors. Generally, it's when a character is given a special ability that seems to cause nothing but trouble.' __** about Blessed With Suck**_

00000

**Kay people, I've been writing this chapter for a while and I finally came around and decided to post it. This'll be a multi-chap fic, but even if I do have the story planned out and am writing the second chapter already, I can't really say I'm sure how I get from one point to the other, you know what I mean? I know what's going to happen, but no how to get there.**

**So, I decided to post this anyways (I was planning to post only after writing the whole fic….*le sigh*) because…well, I really wanted to know what you guys think. So please tell me what you think of it? :D**


End file.
